bordercult_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Highlands Moors Colony
The Highland(s) Moors Colony ''is a pseudo-bandit clan that live in the Highlands of Pandora, fairly close to the exit to ''Opportunity. Unlike regular bandit clans, the Moors Colony ''is a more closely-knit community that ''runs on a hierarchy/ranking system heavily inspired by the ''Warrior Cats ''series. Hierarchy Leader The leader is the head of the colony. The leader is the person who carries out things like ceremonies and battle plans. They are able to do things like have a family or work with trainees if they wish, but usually do not due to their job. Deputy The deputy is essentially the leader's second-in-command. The deputy is expected to become the next leader if the current one dies, steps down, or otherwise cannot do their job. They often help the leader with any battle plans, and are expected to organize territory patrols and hunting parties. Deputies usually participate in said patrols. Medicals The medical heals any injured or sick person in the colony. Some medicals are able to 'communicate' with the spirits of the colony's dead ancestors, but this does not happen very often. There are often one-to-three medicals in the colony, usually consisting of a senior Medic and their apprentice(s). Medicals are allowed to take up a spouse and/or children, but it is mainly frowned upon as many colony members see it as a distraction from their work. The colony medicals are, sadly, usually mistreated by the higher ranks and some colony members. Hunters and Combatants Also called the 'warriors' or simply just 'colony members', Hunters/Combatants make up a majority of the colony. Based on their role, they are expected to either defend the colony or make sure the colony has enough food. They are often assigned their own Trainee to work with and teach them the ways of the colony. Trainee The trainees are children and teenagers, usually in the 12-to-18 age range, training to become warriors. Alongside their training, Trainees are also given multiple other tasks, like helping to take care of younger children, washing and replacing bedding, and helping with cooking. Trainees are usually made warriors on their eighteenth birthday, but can become one earlier under certain circumstances. Broodmother Broodmothers are colony members that either have children under 12, are expecting children, or have stopped their warrior duties to permanently stay in the nursery and help other members take care of said children. Sometimes a broodmother will deny or otherwise not wish to take care of their children, and give them off to a different broodmother. Despite the rank's name, broodmothers are not always women. Nursery Child A nursery child is a colony member under the age of 12. They are not allowed to become a trainee or leave the colony's camp before they are 12 or over. It is a very common tradition for a nursery child to stay inside the nursery and avoid contact with other colony members that are not broodmothers, trainees, or other nursery children for the first five years of their life. Category:Fanmade Areas